In fiber optic transmission systems, signals are transmitted along optical fibers by optical frequency waves (light) generated from a source thereof. Optical fibers typically are fabricated of glass materials and are very delicate or fragile. An optical fiber may be on the order of 125 microns in diameter.
Fiber optic connectors are employed to terminate optical fiber cables and to facilitate connection of the cables to other cables or other optical fiber transmission devices. A typical optical fiber connector includes a ferrule which mounts and centers the optical fiber within the connector. The ferrule may be mounted in some form of ferrule holder which is assembled within another body member of the connector. The ferrule may be fabricated of such material as ceramic, and the ferrule holder may be molded from plastic material.
In some fiber optic transmission systems, connectors of the general character described above, terminated to respective fiber optic cables, must be installed through ducts, conduits or the like. It is preferred to pull a connector and its terminated cable through the duct work. This must be done in a manner to protect the delicate connector and terminated cable while maintaining the connector and cable clean and free of any dust, dirt or other debris which often accumulates in the ducts or conduits. The present invention is directed to providing a very simple yet extremely efficient and reusable device for pulling a fiber optic cable through duct work or the like.